It is known to provide a radar (radio detection and ranging) system (such as a 77 GHz radar or other suitable frequency radar) on a vehicle for sensing the area forward of a vehicle, such as for an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system or an ACC stop and go system or the like. It is also known to provide a lidar (laser imaging detection and ranging) system for sensing the area forward of a vehicle for similar applications. Typically, the radar system is preferred for such vehicle applications because of its ability to detect better than the lidar system in fog or other inclement weather conditions.
Typically, such radar sensor devices are often located at the front grille of the vehicle and thus may be intrusive to the underhood packaging of the vehicle and the exterior styling of the vehicle. Although it is known to provide a lidar sensing device or system at the windshield for scanning/detecting through the windshield, radar systems are typically not suitable for such applications, since they typically are not suitable for viewing through glass, such as through the vehicle windshield (because the glass windshield may substantially attenuate the radar performance or ability to detect objects forward of the vehicle). It is also known to augment such a radar or lidar system with a forward facing camera or image sensor.